


tequila sunrises

by yoonoohs



Series: word prompts [15]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: prompt: tequila sunrises + jb





	tequila sunrises

waking up to jb’s smile is intoxicating. 

his soft morning grins feel as if you’ve down a bottle of tequila, body warm and flushed, tingling and buzzing under your skin. his lips curl into a fond little tilt, just noticeable but so endearingly precious.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @koalahoon  
> tumblr: @stoner-mark


End file.
